Home Again
by QuartzApple
Summary: Kakashi's home again for Iruka's birthday. PWP, lemon oneshot.


**Home Again**

**A/N: It's the 26****th**** of May, hence, Iruka's birthday and hence an opportunity to write some good old smutty smut with a bit of very pointless plot attached. It is also one day until my grandmother's birthday and 4 days until mine, though I'm celebrating mine en famille early because I'm just that cool (and because I'm going to be out of the country for about a week). But my life is very boring, so let's get back to the porn! Basically, this is some porn, if you don't like yaoi porn don't read it, but if you do please do enjoy it. The first part is utter shit, so feel free to skip the first couple of paragraphs until the speaking starts to get into the dirty stuff ;) I wrote part of this under the influence of ProPlus caffeine pills, and it's very purple. I'm ashamed to do this xD but…um…happy birthday, Iruka. Lol I'm lame xD and so is this porn (in my opinion) but…hell, I wrote most of it in one night. Yeah. Blame that xD Hehe, this is all totally inspired by a bunch of pics I came across on Tumblr, to which I am now addicted, and which is also my new source of yaoi. And also inspired by a Duran Duran song :S I am reaching intergalactic levels of lameness these days. Still, it could be worse…I could be writing het porn. **

oO..Oo..oO..Oo

I woke up to a tapping at the window. At first I ignored it, assuming it was probably just the wind or something, but when it became more persistent, I had to check it out. It had been a very long and very trying day, and I really didn't need my sleep interrupted. It was hard to sleep alone, so any disturbances were strictly unwelcome.

Pushing my quilt off, I stumbled out of bed. I squinted as moonlight hit my eyes and a cool breeze brushed past my face.

Wait, I had closed my window before going to bed. My eyes opened fully, and everything suddenly became glaringly obvious. I almost started tapping my foot, a lecture sprouting on the tip of my tongue.

"Kakashi? What-" I was cut off as his lips descended on mine, hot and quick and urgent. My fingers tangled in his shirt, pulling him impossibly closer. My heart raced in my chest; he was _here_, he was _real_, and he was _kissing me_. This had to be some kind of dream; he wasn't due back for another week from his mission.

I closed my eyes. There was no way this was real, but the press of his lips on mine, the pressure of his body pushed up against mine, insisted otherwise. My eyes had closed at some point, and I wasn't sure I wanted to open them again because if I did he might disappear.

"Its one minute to midnight," He said, pulling back and grinning wolfishly. "I nearly missed it,"

"Missed what?" I asked confusedly. My brain wasn't exactly working right anymore; I was getting utterly drunk off kissing. With eyes blinking owlishly, I peered more closely through the dark; he was still fully dressed, though his forehead protector was slipping away and his mask was pulled down.

"Your birthday," Kakashi replied shortly, leaning in for another kiss, but I was quicker. I raised one hand and pressed it over his lips, stopping him just an inch away from my face.

"You bastard," I said, though I couldn't stop myself smiling a little. "I thought you were going to be away,"

"I was. I rushed everything to get back," He pulled my hand away, kissing it once before capturing my lips again. Our teeth clashed briefly before it was all tongues again, sensual caresses with an edge of passion and desperation.

"I hope you didn't-" I gasped between furious kisses. "-screw up and get hurt again or something,"

"Nope," My hands pushed at his jacket, forcing it off his shoulders, making sure his shirt followed soon after. The moonlight illuminated every curve and every scar with soft silver light, making the evidence of wounds I hated to think about suddenly beautiful.

"And I want your mission report in tomorrow," I broke the kiss to force out, diving straight back in again.

"Sure," Another article of clothing came off, falling to my bedroom floor and disappearing somewhere in the shadows. Cleaning could wait; I wanted my Kakashi.

"And it has to be legible this time,"

"'Kay," He whispered. His insistent hand reached into the front of the loose trousers I slept in to seize the most obvious symptom of my growing arousal. There was nothing particularly gentle about his motions, and I didn't care; all that mattered was that he was here with me, and that we were together. The physical pleasure was an excellent added bonus, though.

I shivered as his lips left mine, mouth descending instead upon the junction between my neck and shoulders, sucking and nipping. I couldn't stop the moan of desire that burst from my lips. My hands slipped up his shirt, gliding over the hard planes of his chest and stomach, sliding around to his back and down to the waistband of his trousers.

As my hands roamed, his only moved faster; pumping in a deliciously _right_ rhythm as the other hand came up to let my hair down, falling loose around my shoulders. I bucked into his hands, pushing his trousers off his hips with one swift motion. He growled playfully, returning the favour. My trousers fell to the floor, pooling around my feet.

Suddenly, his hand stopped. I almost whined, but I forced it back, only to let out an equally embarrassing squeak as I was pushed back onto the bed behind me. As Kakashi's mouth descended on my chest, I was grateful for not wearing a shirt to bed.

Two slick fingers pushed their way into my entrance. I wasn't aware of where the lube came from or when it had emerged, but I was pretty used to it appearing out of nowhere during the most opportune moments. Regardless, I was eternally grateful to it; the intrusion was welcome, sending sparks of pleasure through my body as they moved back and forth. A third swiftly joined them, splaying and spreading, but never once dancing close enough to the single spot that both of us knew would drive me crazy. It probably constituted some form of torture, but I never voiced my complaints. I was too busy trying to remember how to breathe.

Hazily, I noted Kakashi's suspicious lack of clothing. The moonlight lit streaming in through the open window highlighted every curve it touched, drawing sweeping shadows across the planes it couldn't reach. The body I knew so well took on an almost surreal, alien beauty, like I was seeing it all again for the first time.

I groped for his shoulder to pull him down, our lips colliding awkwardly because of the angle. My head tilted to deepen the kiss, creating a frantic melding of tongues and saliva, teeth clashing and nipping at lips.

His fingers slipped out. I spread my legs obligingly and attempted a coy smile, which earned me a wicked grin. I couldn't stop myself mirroring his smile; it was too much. Going from believing that I had been forgotten by the man I loved to being wrapped in his arms sent a buzz of elation through my veins.

It was ridiculous, I knew that; Kakashi hadn't forgotten me, and I knew he would come home, but being surprised like this was never unwelcome.

He planted a single kiss on my forehead. His lips left a sweet tingling sensation in their wake, though the sensation didn't last long; I was soon distracted by the overwhelming feeling of stretching and filling and pressure as he pushed into me. No matter how familiar the sensation had become, it never failed to draw a gasp from my lips.

My eyes found his in the darkness, the light from the moon casting radiant dots of brightness into their depths. A smile tugged at my open lips as I realised he was waiting for me.

"You don't need to wait," I gasped. "I'm more than used to this by now,"

My legs wrapped around his waist and I wiggled my hips invitingly. He didn't hesitate again, and started thrusting. Immediately, my fingers contracted at the sensation, attaching themselves to the rumpled bedding underneath me. The heady sensation of his powerful movements spun my head. Though I was by no means a virgin, the physical pleasure always felt blissfully new and foreign. My skin crawled with pleasure, aching to be touched, yet I couldn't oblige myself.

Strong hands gripped my hips, repositioning me slightly shift our angle. Almost at once, a loud moan escaped me as pleasure coursed through my body. My back arched and my head fell back, my eyes pressing tightly shut. Nothing could compare to this, the intense sensation from being joined so perfectly. I could forget everything – all the things that caused me to worry fell away, and there was nothing but our bodies perfectly in synchrony.

I forced my eyes open a little, taking in the hazy image of the man above me. Strands of silver were plastered to his forehead with sweat, tiny beads glinting in the light from the moon. His lips were slightly parted, audible breathing coming fast and hard to match his fast pace of thrusting. One eye shone red, burning the moment into his mind forever. If I hadn't been focusing on remembering to breathe, I might have smiled.

Our eyes met. Without words, I pleaded to be touched somewhere, _anywhere_. Blatantly mocking me, his hands ran up and down the inside of my thighs, up my stomach and across my hips, casually avoiding everywhere except my hardened cock. I shifted my hips a little, pouting. That was definitely not fair. If I hadn't lost fine motor control, I would have done _something_. I wasn't entirely sure, but it would be better than nothing.

I could have screamed when he finally relented, wrapping his fingers around my neglected member. Instead, my hips pushed up subconsciously, trying desperately to maximise the unbearably amazing contact. It was becoming increasingly hard to breathe, interjected with shameless moans of pleasure and breathless gasps, Kakashi's name never far from my lips.

With one final stroke I came hard, my back arching almost painfully, seed spilling into his waiting hand. I collapsed and waited for him to finish as his thrusting became uncontrolled and erratic, finally finishing with a low, drawn-out moan.

Gasping for breath, he settled down beside me. I wasn't sure how much time passed as I snuggled into his side, not a thought for the mess we had just created. Either way, it didn't matter; he was home, safe, and here. I couldn't want anything else for my birthday.

"Why do you always let my hair down?" I asked softly, blowing at a strand of hair that had fallen in front of my face. One of his hands came up and tucked it behind my ear before sliding back to run through my hair, catching quickly in knots that had accumulated.

"It's sexier like this," He explained, gently tugging at it.

"I guess I should wear it like this more often, then," I smiled and rested my hand over his, stopping its movements.

"Nope," He leaned in to kiss the tip of my nose. "Only for me,"

"I love you," I said, a grin blooming on my face.

"Love you too," He replied. "Happy birthday,"

oO..Oo..oO..Oo

**A/N: Shitty ending is shit. Hmm, I think I can sum up how my brain feels by saying **_**blarrrrrrrrrrrg**_**. You know you're getting waaay too far into character when you're fucking breathing along…Anyway, my exams are over, so if you've found this ficlet via author alert as you are a frequent reader of mine, you'll get your TGTYEL update around about the 4****th**** of June. Anyone who found this just through a search for random porn, I hope you enjoyed it, please review, and check out my other stuff (heehe shameless self adversiting no jutsu~!). Hehe, QuartzApple out xD**

**A/N2: Oh, and for anyone who likes to write porn – a tip. Turn 9gag/whatever other distracting site you love off. Seriously. I would have gotten this written in half the time if I hadn't had 9gag open xD**


End file.
